


Hologram

by Yamada_CZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attack, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: Clark has a night visit. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

★

 

It was night already. This one was darker then the previous ones. After a long exhausting day for Justice League Clark was about to go to bed finally and he couldn‘t wait to hug his soft pillow. This day was rainy so he couldn‘t gain enough power from the sun, that‘s why he was wearier then normally. He took a shower before, so he was all clean and almost bright. He took off his bathrobe, turned off the lights, so the room dived into darkness, and lay on his comfy king size bed, only boxer shorts on him. It doesn‘t take long and Clark was finally asleep. He thought this will be a peaceful night, but he suddenly woke up sharply. He grabbed his sheets under him at first and then immediately sat up quickly. His heart was beating very fast and all he could feel was pain all over his chest, like something was squeezing him. Clark couldn‘t breath, so the panic struck. He started to tremble and sweat was all over his body, that‘s why he kicked off the blanket, which was covering him. In one second he thought he would die. It was so frustrating. Clark pressed his hand strongly on his chest and coughed. Maybe because of coughing he could get rid off the painfully pounding heartbeat. For a moment he froze, thrilled that the ache was gone, but it all went instantly back how it was. He felt defeated and dizzy.

 

These days were very hard for Superman. He felt down, but nobody from the League noticed, because he hid his sadness and loneliness under the bright and happy smile. Clark was also in a relationship with Batman for a year now, but Bruce acted strangely lately. When Clark wanted to talk to him or even approach him, Bruce immediately turned his back on him or didn‘t even look at him. So he avoids me now? Clark thought. He knew that Bruce has his dark days too, so he completely understood it, however it was driving him crazy. Clark yearned for Bruce. He wanted to talk to him so desperately, to touch him, to see him smile... It had been three weeks now since Bruce avoided him.

 

What should he do now? No idea. He had vacant look on his face. He felt blank. He didn‘t know what to do, how to fall back to sleep, how to get over these feelings. It was hard and felt almost impossible. He sighed. Why? Because he had one idea in his mind, but he found it silly and amusing. But what to do anyway, huh? He took off his shorts and started to touch his limp member. He thought that it would be easier to shook off those thoughts faster, when he masturbated. He started to stroke his ballsack with his hand and with the other one he pumped his cock. However it was difficult to get erect. Clark was depressed. He almost started to cry from how upset and confused he was. He groaned and punched the wall next to him, causing a lot of damage. The pieces of plaster and bricks were falling on the floor, making crunchy noises. Suddenly Clark freaked out. He saw something glowing blue in the dark corner. Was it there before?

 

“Clark.” The hologram started to speak. “We need to talk.” Clark froze when he saw Batman standing in the middle of his room. Did he...

 

“Did you stalk me?!” Clark snarled. “How did you... How long have you been standing there?” He asked, sounding confused and covered his crotch with the blanket.

 

“Long enough to see everything.” Bruce revealed and there was a long silence before Bruce said, “I am sorry.”

 

Clark blinked. “Wait. Wha-”

 

“I am sorry, Clark. I... That doesn’t matter. I avoided you and that was stupid. I want you to know that I care about you, a lot.” Bruce explained and looked directly at Clark, who was sitting on the bed stock-still. “Clark?”

 

“Uh, well, do you realize how creepy this hologram gag is?” Clark didn’t know how to respond, he was still in shock that Bruce actually apologized.

 

“So it fulfills its purpose.” Batman teased.

 

“Haha, funny. What do you want so late, Bruce?” Clark sounded annoyed and didn’t have a mood for this. Actually he was mad at Batman that he avoided him for so long.

 

“I came here to talk, but I can see you have a little problem down there, haven’t you?” He pointed out.

 

“That’s none of your busyness.” Clark mumbled and turned his head on a side, blushing a little.

 

“It is.” The hologram suddenly appeared in front of Clark’s face, that’s why he opened his eyes widely. “I can help you with it.” Clark didn’t say anything to it. “...Grab your dick.”

 

“What?”

 

“You hear me, grab it.” Bruce answered.

 

Clark wanted to push Bruce away, but his hand only passed through Batman’s bat logo. “No B. I am not in the mood.” He closed his eyes, wanted to ignore him.

 

“Bullshit. I know you want it, need it. Need me...” Bruce voice was suddenly very soft and quiet. Clark turned his sight to Bruce in astonishment. He was right though. “Grab it like you would grab mine.” This time Clark didn’t protest and did as he was told. He put his hands under the blanked and leaned against the wall, which was behind him. First, he was stroking it up and down, then made circles around the tip with his thumb and finally he pull his ballsack lightly. It didn’t take long and Clark was panting, his cock erect. “See, it wasn’t that hard, was it? Very good Clark, continue.” He nodded and speeded up his tempo. He leaned his head back, making lewd noises. Clark could feel how wet his dick is. The viscous liquid mucked his hands.

 

“B-Bruce, I am close!” He was shaking. A feeling similar to an electric-shock ran through his body.

 

“Not now. Imagine that you are inside me. You are thrusting into me hard. Very rough, with no mercy.” And Clark imagined it and moaned so loud that the neighbours must have heard it. His left hand was pumping his cock and with the right one he reached his anal hole. Again he stroked it with his fingers lightly around, then he put two of the fingers inside his mouth to wet them and immediately inserted them inside his prepared anus. His body shook due to the touch. He waited a while and then he started to rub the insides. “Yes, just like that Clark. Like you reached my prostate and you fuck me roughly.

 

Bruce only stood there, without any movement, just giving orders and watched as Clark was jerking off. Clark eyes are half lidded now and he is panting heavily as he is very close to his climax. He gave a last pump, shoved his fingers deeper inside him and cummed all over his belly. Then he lay down, trying to put his breathing under control.

 

Bruce smiled wickedly. “Good. Wanna come over? I feel lonely and as a bonus you can take care of my problem down here.”

 

Meanwhile Clark cleaned himself with tissues which he had in the drawer. “You know, I am still mad at you Bruce, but I love you and I can’t wait.” He dressed himself in his costume and in a superspeed flew to Bruce.

 

“Mm, I am waiting.” And the glowing hologram disappeared.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, I just love this image so much, that I had to write something short for it, haha! :D  
> I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤
> 
> Anyway, another chapter of my comic "LORDS" is now on Tumblr!  
> But prepare your tissues and crowbar. :')  
> http://yamad-a.tumblr.com/


End file.
